


Poor Sick Brat

by smileyriley



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyriley/pseuds/smileyriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets sick from being in the rain and Levi has to take care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Sick Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is fluffy, hopefully the next chapters will be more romantic  
> follow me on tumblr: snowstormsinhell.tumblr.com for more updates or whatever

Eren stood outside in the rain shivering, completely unprotected from the elements in just his uniform and his cloak.  
“Ok, Eren!” Hanji shouted from under an umbrella being held by Levi. “You can shift now! Your goal is to wipe out those two Titans! Are you ready?” Eren managed a feeble “yes.” Levi watched him from under the umbrella, ready to jump into action if Eren could not control himself, even though Eren could at this point. Eren looked over at the two false Titans he would need to destroy. He looked down at his hand and bit his thumb as hard as he could. It hurt, but he wouldn’t feel it as he shifted into his Titan form.  
He felt himself grow and morph into a giant as he ran toward the two dummies. Hanji watched excitedly, furiously taking notes. Levi looked on expressionless. I wonder what happens to his dick when he shifts? Levi thought. What is he even thinking when he’s a Titan? He looked over at Hanji’s notebook and saw she had just written the same thing. Levi was brought back to reality by Eren’s roar. Yeah! Those Titans are dead! Eren thought. His Titan form was not exceptionally good with words. Both of the false Titans were completely ripped to shreds, and Eren should have been coming out of the Titan body soon. Suddenly, the huge Titan tensed up, and let out the most embarrassingly cute sneeze Levi had ever heard, before collapsing. Hanji, still excited about Eren killing the false Titans, squealed and wrote in her notebook, muttering something about experiments, before running toward him in the rain.  
“Come ON Levi, I can’t get him myself!” Hanji yelled as Levi folded up the umbrella and muttered something about getting wet because of the shitty brat, while running toward the steaming body.  
Eren woke up in his cell, but it was cleaner than he remembered. He sat up, trying to remember how he got there.  
“Oi, brat, lay down.” Levi commanded from outside the cell.  
“Levi! Leave the poor boy alone. He’s sick!” A shrill voice Eren recognized as Hanji’s scolded. Eren coughed, as if to prove her point. Hanji had a notebook and a pen in her hand, and she looked like she was going to start asking questions at any moment. “So Eren, how do you feel?” Hanji asked as Levi glared at Eren with a mixture of pity, mild annoyance, and slight anger.  
“Uh, cold.” Eren stuttered. How was he supposed to think with Levi, or as Petra called him, Squad Leader Sexy, staring at him like that? His face was a terrifying, yet beautiful sight to behold and Eren didn’t really know what to think.  
“You’re cold?” Hanji asked. “Is that it?”  
“Well I’m kind of thirsty too.” Eren said, as Hanji got up to get him a glass of water. “And tired. And I have a sore throat.” Hanji looked at Levi.  
“Be a dear and get the poor boy some of your tea that you always seem to have on you.” She asked. “And add some honey while you’re at it.” Levi rolled his eyes and stood up, going up the stairs into the main portion of the castle to get some honey and hot water. “Okay Eren, you’re obviously sick. Its probably from being in the rain, combined with the toll that your Titan from takes on your body…” Hanji blabbed on, taking his temperature and looking down his throat to see how sick he actually was. But alas, all Eren could think about was Levi’s sour expression. He knew thats what Levi always looked like, and he wondered why. Did he go through a traumatic experience as a child? Did he just get in the habit of making the face during his thug days? Who knew? Eren considered asking Hanji, but he knew she would just tell Levi, and he didn’t want Levi to know he was thinking about him so much.  
“Oi! Brat!” A deep voice snapped. “Eren!” Levi said, softer. Eren shook his head, realized he had just been staring off into space, probably for a while. “Here’s your tea.” He said, thrusting it out to Eren, and miraculously not spilling anything. Eren took the tea and sipped it gently, Levi looking at him with that same dour face, although he had softened a bit. Hanji was still bustling around, going through her notes and comparing them to that of a regular human and a regular Titan.  
“Thanks, Eren! I hope you get feeling better!” Hanji shouted as she left. From what Eren could tell, she was not capable of using her inside voice.  
“Sure,” Eren croaked back. “Anything to aide humanity.” Levi smirked. “What?!” Eren asked defensively, his voice cracking.  
“You aren’t going to be able to talk pretty soon.” Levi said evenly. “This castle’s going to be pretty quiet.” He turned, grabbed Eren’s tea cup, and walked up the stairs without saying anything else. “Goodnight, brat!” He called from the top. Squad Leader Sexy, Eren thought, the name fits.  
The next morning Eren woke up, just to see Hanji and Levi staring at him from the outside of his cell.  
“Good morning, Eren!” Hanji said cheerily. Eren opened his mouth to say something back, but no sound came out. Just as Levi had predicted, Eren could not talk. Levi smirked, and Hanji giggled. “I’ll get you some tea,” she said, handing a few silver coins to Levi, who promptly stuck them in his pocket. Levi saw Eren’s incredulous expression.  
“We made a bet.” He shrugged. Eren rolled his eyes, as if to say obviously. Levi walked to the door of Eren’s cell, unlocking the door to get in. “You look cold.” Levi said, getting another blanket for Eren from the chair by the door. “I can’t remember what you’re supposed to do with people with high fevers, keep them warm, or try to cool them off. Whatever.” He said as he draped another blanket over the shoulders of the sickly teenager.  
Hanji burst in with the tea, bringing another mug for Levi. He grabbed both, and gave one to Eren.  
“Thanks, Hanji.” Eren mouthed.  
“No problem, kiddo.” She said, “I have to go, though. Gotta study some Titans. I’ll leave you two idiots here. Levi, make sure his temperature doesn’t get too high, and take that damn blanket off of him, do you want him to get a heat stroke?!” She lunged forward, grabbing the thick blanket and tearing it off, shaking his finger at Levi.  
“I’m a corporal, not a doctor, Goddammit.” Levi muttered, and Eren giggle. “What are you laughing at, brat?” He snapped, making Eren blush and go even more silent than before. His harsh expression softened, seemingly remembering that Eren was still sick. “Do you want anything to eat?” Eren nodded. “I’ll see what I can find.” He said, stomping up the stairs. He sure is loud for such a small man, Eren thought, but at least he doesn’t seem to hate me as much. Judging from his face, he’s starting to warm up to me.


End file.
